cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberlife Bus 7
"I guess opposites do attract" -Cyberlife Bus 7 Cyberlife Bus 7 was a returning character in the Cyberlife Bus videogame franchise. She was the wife of Cyberlife Bus, and died along with half of all Cyberlife Buses, by Thanos Car's snap. Appearances * Cyberlife Bus II: Opening the Doors (Released on the 2nd of July, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus III: A Cyberlife Revolution (Released on the 15th of August, 2018) * Cyberlife Bus IV: & Knuckles (Released on the 30th of August) After her death, she can be seen in flashbacks and pictures in each of the following games. Cyberlife Bus often visits her grave. Personality Cyberlife Bus 7 is friendly, humorous and takes a light and non serious approach to things. She often jokes around and tries to get the people around her laugh. She even goes as far as to play voice recordings of jokes to the passengers she is delivering. Her personality reminded Cyberlife Bus of his light hearted personality prior to his marriage with his by then ex-husband, Cyberlife Bus 106, who's serious and tough personality changed Cyberlife Bus's personality to be similar. Meeting Cyberlife Bus Cyberlife Bus 7 met Cyberlife Bus on the 4th of May, 2039. She was driving around Detroit and had just finished her work shift, when she saw Cyberlife Bus refusing to give a ride to a known manspreader. Cyberlife Bus 7 was impressed by Cyberlife Bus's choice of taking the passengers's enjoyment over him getting extra money from the passenger, so after Cyberlife Bus's shift was over, she went over to talk to him and compliment him. After a bit of small talk, they decided to go on a date. They went to get drinks and had fun, and then ended the date by giving each other their license plate numbers. They started to go on dates often afterwards. Cyberlife Bus 8 Cyberlife Bus 8 is the sister of Cyberlife Bus 7, and a friend of Cyberlife Bus. She was weirded out by her sister and her friend dating, and at first was against it, but later when she noticed that Cyberlife Bus made his sister happy, she eased in on the idea and started supporting them. Proposal by Cyberlife Bus Cyberlife Bus proposed to Cyberlife Bus 7 on the 16th of October, a few weeks before the Cyberlife Revolution. Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Bus 7 were on a date as usual, but Cyberlife Bus 7 noticed Cyberlife Bus acting more nervous than usual. Worried that something bad might have happened, Cyberlife Bus 7 was shocked and yet relieved when Cyberlife Bus proposed to her under a tree. She said yes with tears in her headlights, and they moved in together soon after that. Wedding Cyberlife Bus 7's and Cyberlife Bus's wedding was on the 21st of November, 2039. The wedding was held in a church, and many of Cyberlife Bus's and Cyberlife Bus 7's friends came to the wedding. These include: Cyberlife Car, -Train, -Bus 5, -Bus 8, -Van, -Minivan, -Mercedes and -Truck. Their wedding was one of the first vehicle weddings. Death by Thanos Car's snap Cyberlife Bus 7 died on the 15th of September, 2040, along with half of all cyberlife buses when Thanos Car was able to get the Infinity Bus with all the infinity tires. She died right in front of Cyberlife Bus, being dusted to thin air. Her last words to Cyberlife Bus were "Cyberlife Bus, I love you. Never forget that." Her death shocked CB and CB 8, and caused CB 8 to shortly suffer from depression. After her death, Cyberlife Bus often visited her and talked about her with his friends. He never considered being with another vehicle after she died, as he considered her his true soul mate.